


Family is What You Make of It

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dancing, Family Bonding, Family Reunions, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Jason wants to make Yuzuru feel like he's a part of the family, but it takes a while for Yuzuru to understand that he already is a part of the family in Jason's eyes.
Relationships: Jason Brown/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Family is What You Make of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).

> Day 11 of Quarantink, today's theme: dance! I had a few ideas for this one, so I may not be done with it yet, but I quite liked this one. I think that family really is what you make of it, and not all family is biological. I'm blessed to have an amazing family by blood, but I also have some lovely close friends that I consider family. One of those people is who I refer to as my "writing mom," aka the lovely K1mHeechu1. This story is for her, as a thank you for introducing me to this awesome pairing, and for being my biggest supporter. <3

Jason had invited Yuzuru to spend the holidays with him and his family so he could introduce them. He tentatively accepted, but soon felt out of place among the very extroverted group of people. It didn't help that he was struggling to understand certain cultural differences, but he was still polite as usual. He was just happy to meet the people that Jason treasured so dearly.

Over the course of their holiday celebrations and family activities, Yuzuru discovered what was perhaps their most confusing custom. They recorded bits and pieces of the family dancing together, apparently to compile into a video Jason would post to twitter for New Years. At first, Yuzuru tried to stay out of it. He wasn't technically a part of the family, so he felt he should not be a part of the video. Eventually, Jason figured out what Yuzuru was doing, and promptly dragged him into the dance madness.

"As long as you want to be, you are a part of this family, Yuzu. We all love you, although in different ways obviously. Don't leave yourself out of the fun!" 

Yuzuru smiled, Jason really did have a way of making everyone feel loved and included.


End file.
